


A Light in the Darkest Place

by shadow_web



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After care, Anal, Anal Plugs, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Hand Feeding, Happy Ending, Heavy BDSM, Kink, M/M, Mating, Name-Calling, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Pet Play, Rimming, Spanking, Top Castiel, Torture, Whips, dark start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_web/pseuds/shadow_web
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making a deal with the yellow eyed demon to be Alistairs pet in exchange for John's life. Dean finds himself in a world of trouble suffering torment after torment until one day a blue eyed angel comes and saves him. This will be more about Castiel and Dean that Alistair/Dean. I have started over to make the time line make more sense and for a better flow. I hope you guys enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sorry about not updating this sooner but I had been having trouble figuring out how to continue and how to fix the orderign issues. So after a lot of thinking I decided I would start over and work in the Alistair/Dean stuff in as flash backs instead of starting with it. It was harder to write then I thought it would be. Hurting Dean just isnt fun. :( Anyways there is more to come. I would love feed back if anyone has any. Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sorry about not updating this sooner but I had been having trouble figuring out how to continue and how to fix the orderign issues. So after a lot of thinking I decided I would start over and work in the Alistair/Dean stuff in as flash backs instead of starting with it. It was harder to write then I thought it would be. Hurting Dean just isnt fun. :( Anyways there is more to come. I would love feed back if anyone has any. Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoy.

     The aroma of bacon and eggs danced through the room breaking through the dense wall that seemed to engulf Dean’s brain. Slowly ebbing away the heaviness that seemed to consume him. It was heavenly to smell the familiar smell and bask in a few seconds of reprieve though he was sure Alistair would come in and ruin it. This is the first time in a long time that Dean could remember having even a moment to himself since making the deal with Alistair. The deal: Dean would be Alistair's pet in exchange his dad could live. Some deal that had turned out to be. Never ending beatings constant swapping of personalities. And for the life of him he couldn’t remember the last time he had eat a decent meal. For that matter it had been awhile since he had eaten anything. The demon had loved to simply hook him up to an IV every couple of days for the bare minimum in nutrients. Shaking off the thoughts of Alistair he decided to seek out the smell. Figuring maybe Alistair was in one of his benevolent moods or that he had simply died and this was heaven.

     Dean slowly sat up fully expecting to be greeted by great amounts of pain yet he found only the dull semblance of it. He could still feel many bruises but the broken bones were gone and he couldn’t feel any gashes. What had happened why would Alistair heal him like that? Did this mean he was starting the marking process over? Dean got up and rushed to the mirror. Lifting up a shirt he had never seen before he began the process of examining himself. All of the cuts were gone and in their place were quickly healing bruises upon pressing his ribs he realised they too were no longer broken. A quick glance at his shoulder revealed that Alistair's brand was gone but it’s place there was a large hand print. Dean began to shake Alistair most have sold him. But why he had done everything Alistair had wanted been a perfect pet. Why would Alistair sell him to someone else after all that work? What would this new master be like? Would he be worse? He must be why else would Alistair choose him but to cause Dean greater suffering. Dean began to violently shake before dropping to his knees. What could this mean other than greater suffering? How could this possibly end well for him?

     After a few minutes of this Dean decided to muster up the courage to stand up at the very least. Why would this new owner go to the trouble of healing Dean and give him a bed. Things Alistair only did if completely necessary if he intended on completely breaking Dean. If anything maybe he would give Dean just a little bit of the food. Dean really only wanted a taste he hadn’t had food in so long. Yeah that’s it he would find the new master and beg him for just a taste. Quickly drawing up what little resolve he had Dean made his way to the door gripping the cool surface it brought memories rushing back like water. Seeming to come out of nowhere. He remembered where he was. He remembered the blue eyed man. It was becoming clear again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

     All he could do was stare at the water. No matter how shaken he was, all he could do was stare. “Dean? Dean, are you alright?” asked voice a that seemed to have the roar of thunder and the calm of the sea all at once. Steady hands were on his shoulders bringing him slowly back into reality and the first thing of this new reality was blue. An electric blue that seemed to captivate everything. Even Venus would be awestricken by the electricity of these eyes. They held so much life in them in comparison to the black pits that were Alistair’s. “Alistair, If I never see him again it will be soon.”  Dean thought, shivering, terror ripping through him at just the thought of his name. Surely he would barge in at any minute and begin beating Dean one minute then pretending to soothe him the next. That was the worst of it. You never knew when it was coming. It just came and took everything all at once, leaving nothing but a broken mess in its wake.

 

     “Dean, he isn’t here. He can’t get you. Nothing will ever get you again.” The strange man rumbled, and for some reason Dean believed him. He believed everything this new man said. There was just something about him something you could trust. That thought terrified him. Shaken to the core, he bolted. Dean ran and ran down the long corridors of the hallway, through the twists and turns, until he finally made it outside. Dean ran. He stepped out on the the porch, and dropped to his knees because he just couldn’t run anymore. The adrenaline had faded and his body had caught up to him. Everything stopped in an instance. Still, the warmth of the sunlight washing over him for the first time in months was worth it. Even just a split second of peace was worth what ever punishment this new tormentor brought. Despite the fact that this was probably the last free moment he would have, he felt at peace. Looking at the blue sky seeing the green grass and feeling the cool wind wisp around him was enough. It reminded him of home. The home he had before his mother died. The home he dreamed of after every fight. The home that gave him hope through every beating Alistair gave him. Despite everything, he felt at home in this moment.

 

     Footsteps. The end was nearing. Taking a final look at the sky and everything around him Dean closed his eyes, giving into what ever would happen. The last thing he saw was beautiful. But nothing ever came. The end didn’t happen. The footsteps stopped at the door, yet nothing more happened. Where was the pain and agony? Was he not going to punish him for running? Beat the insolence out him. Rip every shred of hope he had, only to trick him with more, then take it all away again. The man just stood there seeming to appreciate the view with him, as though it meant as much to him as it did to Dean. As the moments ticked on Dean slowly opened his eyes peering back at the man. There he stood, leaning against the door, arms crossed, looking out at the landscape. Looking at it as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He didn’t seem enraged or vengeful. Just calm. Observing. It was a little unnerving to be honest. After getting used to random beatings it was hard to see something calm. The tremors started to creep back in. “No” Dean thought “ I won't let him win.”

 

     “ It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The way the grass dances in the wind. With the sky as it’s backdrop, not caring about anything around. Simply being. The light ebes through each strand, illuminating it so that it glows creating an ambiance unlike any other. Even the trees can’t help but sway along to their beautiful dance.”

 

     Dean gaped. There was no way a man with a voice made of thunder could talk like that. It just wasn’t right. Nothing could be that strong and soft at the same time. It was an absolute paradox. His world seemed to flip upside down. Where he had been expecting rage and hardness came a soft almost poetic grace. Somehow it fit. The man bearing the most god awful trench coat he had ever seen just seemed right. The contradiction fit perfectly with his completely disheveled hair and perfectly tailored suit.

 

     The man chuckled “This was the family home before the fall. It brings back many fond memories. It was and is my home. My brothers and I come here when we want to escape the harsh reality that is the world. It takes us all back to when things were simple. Peaceful. When I look at the landscape I am reminded that there is still hope for humans despite the depravity of man. Places like this still exist. What my father created still has some beauty in it. That’s what I saw when I looked at your soul, Dean. It was so bright and pure despite the darkness that tried to encroach on it. Even though it was surrounded by fear and pain it managed to fight. You managed to fight. I know it may not feel like it, but you won Dean. He didn’t win, and he won’t ever win.”

 

     The words that should have been soothing only seemed to frighten Dean more. What was this thing? How could it see his soul? More importantly, what did it want with Dean? The man’s brows knit together in frustration and he strode over to Dean. “This is it he is going to kill me.” Dean thought snapping his eyes closed and clenching his fists in preparation for the pain that would inevitably follow. But it never came. Instead gentle hands carded through his hair, soothing away the fear. To his dismay he leaned into what was probably a trap. It was a nice trap. Calm and settling. There was a strength in this man’s hand unlike anything he had ever felt. Power beyond that of even Alistair. While it did frighten him it also made him feel incredibly safe. A blanket of warm seemed to settle around them as he slowly came down from the shakes that seemed to rock his body. When had that started? He remembered shaking slightly but not full body tremors that seem to go bone deep. To his dismay he seemed to have lost all of the strength he had. Quivering at the sight of any man that he met. How had he fallen so far? Become so pathetic. Pathetic. That was one of Alistairs favorite things to call him and it seemed to have come true. He was nothing. A shell of a man only good for entertaining his master. “Dean” the man warned in a deep rumble causing him to squirm under his touch. His tone was so different that Alistairs. It didn’t mock or harbor malice. No it was far more caring than that. For some reason he found himself wanting to please this man, unlike when Alistair gave him warning and he obeyed out fear. No there was a deep seeded want to please that seemed to overtake his body. But why?

 

     “What do you care? It’s true. I’m pathetic. Not good for anything but pleasing Master. It’s what I was made for.”

 

     “No,” The man’s hand stopped and he seemed enraged for a split second. Ready to kill. Until he saw the way Dean clenched up in fear trying to evade the blow he knew would come. Immediately beginning his ministrations again, he continued “I’m sorry if I frightened you little one, but when I think about what that monster did to you... What he has caused you to think. It fills me with rage. There is no punishment great enough for the atrocity of what he has done. Dean you are not pathetic. You are strong and amazing. The fact that you could endure what he put you through is utterly amazing. There aren't many that would have survived it. Yet you did. You came out of it strong and brave. I know you don’t feel either of those things right now but you will given time and healing you will be yourself again. But that can’t happen if you think thoughts like that. I will allow it this once since you were not aware of the rules but should it happen again there will be consequences.” His eyes softened once again as Dean began shaking. “Now, now little one they won’t be anything like what Alistair subjected you. I am strict but not unfair. They will fit any crimes should you choose to disobey them. I don’t suspect you will after you get accustomed to your new home, but I am sure at first you will struggle. It is in your nature after all.” Dean paled. Was he to be yet another freaks pet? No, he couldn’t. He couldn’t bare the thought of being someone else's pet. The agony of the first time was more than enough. The man chuckled “Do not worry little one you will not be my pet.” The relief was immediate only to be cut short by the mans next statement. “ You are to be my mate.”

 

“Your mate?” Dean finally managed to croak out after seemingly endless seconds of staring?

 

     “I believe humans call it marriage. When I rescued you from Alistair I was forced to mate with you by infusing my grace with your soul. It was quite damaged and there was no other way to heal your injuries. I know it’s a lot to take in and I took something from you that you will not ever be able to get back. It may not seem fair and you may have even wanted to die but in the few minutes I knew you, I knew I had to save you. Your soul was just so bright and pure inspite of everything. I couldn’t let it die. Even if I would never be able to mate and the chance that you might not ever love me I had to save you. I know it’s probably too much to ask but if you are willing I would like to get to know you. To give you the opportunity to decide if you want to be my mate or not.”

 

     For a long while Dean didn’t know what to say. On the one hand he didn’t understand why someone like this man would want to save him. He also didn’t understand why he hadn’t just let him die. It’s what he had begged for in the end after he had given up hope of being rescued. Yet for some reason he didn’t want that anymore. This man made him feel safe. Loved. Cared for. But he hardly knew this man. He shouldn’t feel those things, yet when he looked into those eyes filled with hope all he could do was say. “Yes.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     What did I agree to? How could I agree to being someone else's pet? Is that all it takes now are some piercing blue eyes? Shaking his head. Well in for a penny in for a pound at the very least perhaps the blue eyed man would feed him. So with that in mind he used his resolve to open the door and follow the smell. It turned out to be quite a journey to find the kitchen. Perhaps his sense of smell was deteriorating or maybe this house was just far to big. Either way after struggling through the long twisting hallways he finally managed to find the kitchen. It was larger than he had been expecting with and island gorgeous granite counters, a stove far larger than any one person could need. It was like something you would see in a catalog everything in immaculate condition. Well everything except the blue eyed man his sex hair seeming to point in every direction. It seemed that he always had that disheveled look to him but somehow he still managed to appear in complete control. Every movement he made was deliberate and calculated like watching someone paint only with food instead of paint.Remembering himself Dean gracefully went to his knees placing his arms behind his back and bowing his head in submissions. He remembered what Alistair had taught him. Pets were to be seen and not heard.

     Being an angel Castiel had felt Dean walk into the room but had refrained from acknowledging him it was important to take this slow. The damage Alistair had done was extensive and too much change would give him culture shock possibly doing more damage than good. With that in mind Castiel decided that he would continue the pet play inspite of the fact that he wanted Dean’s consent and desire. This is what his new mate was used to it would help him feel secure and at the least Castiel could give him that. Placing the plate on the counter he went to the living room and got a pillow. Even if he was going to allow Dean to be his pet he wouldn’t allow him to suffer anymore undue damage. He had really hoped that they could wait to do anything like this until Dean was fully healed but either way they would be doing it the right way. He would show Dean that he was safe. Setting the pillow down in front of his chair, he liked to be able to look down and see his pets eyes and for his pets to be able to easily touch him, not that he had been with many like this but in his limited experience he had realised he didn’t want a statue he wanted a companion. With that in mind he made his way over to Dean.

     “Good boy, Dean.” Castiel’s deep voice rumbled as he gently carded through his pet’s hair reveling in the way he leaned into it. Sighing he wished he could continue petting and cuddling him but they had issues to address. Gently gripping his chin he forced him to look into his eyes. “But from now on you do not kneel unless I have told you too and you have a pillow supporting you. Do you understand little one?”

     “Y-Yes Master. I’m sorry Master. I promise I’ll be good.” Dean quickly stammered. How had he managed to upset his new master so quickly?

     “Shh little one you already are good. It’s okay to make mistakes as long as you learn from them. I know this is all new to you but I’m going to help you learn. We'll be doing this together.” Continuing to pet him he waited until the shaking stopped to give him his next order. “No little one I want you to go kneel on the pillow by the table. And please address me as, Cas, Castiel or sir. No more of this master talk.”

     “Yes sir” Dean quickly said hurrying to obey the order he crawled over to the pillow.

     Sighing. This was going to be a long road Castiel thought, but at least Dean had obeyed all of his orders thus far. Preparing their plates Cas made his way over to the table. Sitting down he enjoyed the sight of Dean between his legs for a few moments. Then reaching down and gently carding his fingers through his hair he said.”Good boy. Now how about we try to get you some food?”


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean sit down for a dinner of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update, but here it is. For this chapter no warnings are really needed just be aware that this is very d/s theme heavy. Feed back is super welcomed and appreciated!

      _Perfect_. That’s what Dean is. Well a perfect tragedy. Castiel thought as he looked at down at Dean’s beautifully submissive form. Hands clasped behind his back and his was head bowed and yet it again seemed tragically flawed. So stiff and fearful. The damage that Alistair had done was plain as day. Watching the way his beautiful mate -- future mate, Castiel quickly amended -- shattered his heart. He wanted nothing more than to scoop him up in his arms and hug away the pain, but he knew that wasn’t what he needed. No, unfortunately he needed firm structure and guidelines right now. He needed a new routine to replace the old one. While this wasn’t what Castiel wanted for their first day Dean’s needs superseded his own. He reached down a gently carded his hair enjoying how he leaned into it. Perfect, so perfect. He shook his head slightly... He needed to get to the point. He put a banana slice to his lips waiting to see if Dean would take it. Watching the inner turmoil was both heartbreaking and entertaining. Based on what knowledge he had of Alistair he knew that Dean had never been hand feed. When they had rescued him they had found the cage and dog bowl that had bitch engraved on it. Everything had been made of cold unrelenting steel. The cage was embellished with with rust adorning it as though it were a silver overlay, the interior was covered in blood and semen that had been garnered after years of torture and neglect. One thing was certain: Dean was not his first and had he been allowed to carry on he would not be the last. Castiel was startled out of his train of thought when he felt the soft tip of Deans tongue slowly swirling over his fingers encasing them in warmth while gently cleaning his fingers.

     “Good boy.” Castiel said and he meant it too feeling his heart swell with pride as Dean accepted the food from him. After watching the confusion on his face Castiel had been unsure if he would accept it but he was simply overjoyed. This was astronomical progress. Everything inside him wanted to scoop him up in his arms and feed him on his lap. Unfortunately that was currently not an option so he settled for picking up a grape and bringing it again to his lips. The caution seemed to lessen this time with Dean only hesitating for a second before take the grape slowly. He wrapped his lips around the grape, creating a vacuum and sucking it. The vibrations sending tiny shocks threw Castiel. Any lesser man would have acted on the way those plush cupid lips wrapped around his fingers, but alas Castiel knew it was not yet the time for that. If progress went well it just might be soon. Until then however he would stick to nurturing Dean in order to help heal the wounds that had been created. The small popping sound and lack of suction abruptly pulled him out of his thoughts. With a quick glass down he could see the hopefulness on Dean’s face that there would be more food coming. Chuckling gently he once again carded his hands through his pets hair and offered him a token of praise before continuing to feed him off the platter. He continued through this process for quite some time until he saw Dean’s eyes droop becoming half lidded and glossy. The calm seeming to consume him forming a blanket around him touching every fiber of his being. Through the course of the meal Dean had begun to lean against Castiel's leg resting almost fully against his thigh.

     The fact that Dean had allowed himself to drop so far was amazing. Castiel hadn’t honestly expected to be able to put Dean under so quickly in their relationship, but it made sense if you take into consideration the sheer amount of stress his poor pet had been through recently. He probably needed some grounding. No, not probably -- Castiel sharply corrected himself. He needed this. That was the main reason that he had forced John to agree to this. The years of neglect that Dean had suffered were simply inexcusable. To a certain extent he understood that John had been crushed by Mary's death, driven mad by the need to get revenge, but that did not excuse the fact that Dean’s needs as a submissive had never been met. In Fact it seemed like they had never been addressed. Judging off the fact that Dean was registered as a dominant leaning switch it was entirely possible that John was in denial about the orientation, or simply would not allow his son to be what he was. It caused Castiel’s blood to boil just thinking about the fact that his mate had never been allowed to drop like this to simply relax in the care and protection of a dominant. Their life had simply never allowed for it. Being on the run all the time, fighting the demons, and fleeing the angels. But that was all about to change Castiel thought as he continued to idly pet Dean helping him go all the way under before gently picking him up and relocating them to his bed. Hopefully soon it could be their bed.

     The bed was expansive covered with a myriad of pillows and blankets. It was a beautiful white nest of a bed that Castiel had meticulously gathered making sure every pillow was perfect, even collecting his feathers as an alternative to the down that is normally used in duvets. His feathers would one day bring comfort if he was away causing the bed to always hold his sense and have a small amount of his grace to cocoon him in safety. Sitting in the middle of the bed, leaning against the headboard, he arranged Dean so he was laying against his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him close. He reveled in the way that Dean nuzzled his chest trying to draw impossibly closer gently gripping Castiel’s shirt to make sure he couldn’t leave Dean. All in all it was quite endearing and Dean seemed to be the perfect fit for Castiel. Reaching over he grabbed a large blanket and covered them with it to help keep Dean warm and comfortable. Deciding once and for all to enjoy the calm before the storm. Gently placing a kiss on Dean’s head he began to massage Dean at the base of his scalp enjoying the way he seemed to purr leaning into even the slightest of touches, so innocently responsive. It was almost funny to watch. Knowing that the submissive in his arms was one of the most fierce hunters in existence. He and his father had manage to hunt down some impossibly strong enemies and for the most part they had won, until Alistair had set his sights on Dean that is. Still though he knew that Dean had never allowed Alistair to put him under. Not willingly anyways. The evidence of drugs in his system was very strong. This too could potentially pose a problem in the future depending on how dependent Dean was to them. He shook his head -- now is not the time to think like this. Now is the time to relax with Dean.

     This was the calm coming before the inevitable storm. Knowing Dean’s past, Castiel knew getting him to accept this new life would be almost impossible. He hoped to show Dean that he could be both a hunter and belong to Castiel. That there was no reason to fight his nature. That sometimes good things do happen. He chuckled quietly to himself. It was probably too soon for that lesson. No, if he was being honest with himself he would be lucky if he could get Dean to accept the new routine compared to Alistair's or John’s. John. He had to figure out how John managed to keep Dean stable without putting him under. There had to be some outlet otherwise Dean would have already snapped. It simply was not possible for a submissive to function without dropping on occasion. The years of neglect definitely explained why he had dropped so impossibly fast. Damn it Castiel thought he needed to stop doing this to himself. There was nothing he could do about that now except address Dean’s future needs. Hopefully that would be enough. Looking down he realized that at some point Dean had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful all the stress seemed to have melted away. Castiel decided that he too would sleep. Well not sleep -- angels don’t sleep in the same way humans do, but he could lay with Dean and enjoy his presence until he woke.


	3. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean experiences his first punishment with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm toying with the fine line of normal Dean and broken Dean. If it seems really oc or not realistic I'm sorry but it felt right. This chapter doesn't really need any warnings. Again I promise the porn err I mean love making is coming. I just want there to be a semi realistic transition to it. Please enjoy and leave feed back. Thanks for reading! :3

_“Is this heaven?”_

Dean’s eyes slowly fluttered open as his muddled brain tried to push through the fog. His brain was light as a feather and yet his body was an unmovable brick. Speaking of unmovable bricks, since when did Alistair cuddle? At first Dean snuggled into the warm body. To his utter surprise his captor hugged back, pulling him even tighter to his chest. This was a very nice mood… or maybe it was dream, possibly heaven. No this couldn’t be heaven. Surely Dean would remember dying. If Alistair was involved, it would have been terribly horrific. Dean’s thoughts were broken as he felt a gentle hand card through his hair. Something was not right. Even the best mood Dean had ever seen Alistair in was no where near this good. No, if this was real and Alistair was doing this then something terrible was about to happen. Trembling with fear Dean thought _“No, Alastair never cuddles.”_ As the panic began to set in Dean started to thrash about erratically in attempt to get away from his assumed captor.

Castiel’s brows furrowed looking down at his once calm pet, who now seemed to be determined to escape. What was going on in his mind, Castiel wondered. How could his little one go from perfectly blissful to panic. Well, mood swings were something at least. He could deal with this. It might take time but he would rebuild Dean.

_“Dean”_ Castiel thought after Dean managed to land a punch. He was now positively thrashing. To be honest, Castiel was amazed that he had any fight left in him after spending 40 days with Alistair. Not to mention that 40 days with that demon would be more like 40 years to Dean. Either way, his little one was very valiantly trying to escape. Although to Castiel it was more cute than anything. _“Cute”_ Castiel chuckled. He doubted the hunter would appreciate that particular term of agreement. Once the sound of laughter hit Dean’s ears he froze. Castiel planted a soft kiss on his forehead and began to rub circles into his back to try and ease the tension.

“It’s alright Dean. Alistair is not here and will not ever bother you again,” Castiel soothed. After a long moment Dean seemed to process this and slowly calmed down. “Good boy.” Castiel said and continued to pet and reassure Dean as he worked through this panic attack. Never ceasing to whisper, he delivered a flurry of perfectly timed comforts to his Dean. _His._ That thought was still hard to adjust to. Just a few days ago the thought of Dean had only been an idea and now here he was in his arms. Shaking in his arms, but never the less in his arms. After a few minutes Dean’s shakes had calmed down and he was now trying to escape. “Dean what are you doing?” Castiel rumbled in his usual timber. He ruffled Dean’s hair and watched as his pet puffed up like a cat. Emerald eyes filled with defiance stared him down for a few seconds before reverting back to fear.

 

“Wh-What....” Dean struggled for a second before deciding that he was not going to quake in fear. No. Not again. He wouldn’t be weak again. “What the hell do you want with me?” Dean ground out, jaw firm and fists clenched.

While Castiel certainly understood that Dean’s memory was hazy at best he still could not allow this sort of attitude if he was to help give Dean a sense of routine and security. Gripping Dean’s chin he forced him into an intense stare off. “I understand that you may not remember everything that has passed recently but you will under no circumstances speak to me like that again. I can assure you that you will not like the consequences.”

Scoffing Dean said “Please I can take anything you can dish out.” Dean gritted out trying desperately to hide the tremors that were slowly starting to overtake his body.

“Dean, I’m sure you could under normal circumstance handle far more than I would ever dish out in terms of pain, but under this circumstance I can assure you that you can not handle much of anything, little boy. Infact I think it is time for a demonstration.” Castiel said as he hauled Dean up to his feet and marched him over to the corner. Inspite of the way it shredded his heart to cause Dean to fall apart at the seams, he knew it was of the utmost importance to establish dominance in this setting. He had hoped to avoid having to punish Dean, but better now that later he supposed. “Dean you will stand in the corner and think about what is and is not the appropriate way to speak to your mate and Dom. I know we haven’t had a chance to go over the rules, but common courtesy is definitely a given. While you are in the corner you will keep your hands either at your sides or clasped behind your back. At the end of your punishment we will be discussing how you will act in the future, so I would use this time wisely.” Castiel said before heading over to a single recliner, where he sat down in order to watch Dean. He would probably always have to watch Dean in a punishment like this if only to reaffirm that he would not leave.

Dean was fuming. Who did this asshole think he was? Putting him in the corner like he was an errant five year old. He for the life of himself could not figure out why he remained in the corner. Something inside him just held him in place like his body knew what he was meant to do. This only served to further frustrate Dean. At least with Alistair he had fought back. He had resisted. He had had tried his hardest not to give an inch, to never  show even a hint of caring, and yet here he was shaking almost to tears at being placed in the corner by this man. No, there was no way he was a man. He wouldn’t have been able to beat Alistair if he had been a mere mortal. No Castiel was more than a man. He just didn’t know if that were a good thing or not. Everything his father had taught him said no but as he slowly began to remember his time spent with Castiel he just couldn’t see him as bad. No, infact he had been quite the opposite. Most dom’s treated subs as lower than dirt. He had spent his whole life in hiding because he saw the way everyone, even his father, looked at male submissives. Yet when Castiel looked at him it wasn’t with distance or loathing not even with lust. Just reverence and caring. It was as though Dean was his sun and moon all wrapped in one. So after that thought maybe his attack on Cas had been a little unwarranted… Okay maybe a lot unwarranted… Oh god, he’d been a real dick to Cas when all he had wanted to do to Dean was comfort him. Dean slowly began to spiral, caught up in his thoughts about how he had failed Castiel and now he wouldn’t want him and would give him back to Alistair.

Upon seeing tears stream down Dean’s cheeks and his body wracked with sobs he figured it was time to pull him out of the corner. “Come here Dean.” Castiel rumbled.

Hearing the rumbling command, Dean rather uncharacteristically darted into Castiel’s arms almost knocking the unexpecting angel’s chair over. Luckily for both of them Castiel managed to brace them, wrapping his arms around a very distraught Dean. “I’m sorry I was rude and attacked you. I promise I won't do it again. Please don’t give me back to Alistair. I can be good for you. So good. Just please don’t get rid of me.” Dean managed to beg through his sobs.

Castiel was momentarily taken aback at the sudden outburst. Surely Dean didn’t think he would give him back… No he definitely thought that. Why else would he be in such a state? Pulling him onto his lap and tucking his Dean’s head under his chin Castiel embraced Dean as closely and as tightly as he possibly could. “Shh… Dean it’s alright. I would never give you away. You are mine and you will always be mine, and once you are feeling better and more like your self I will be yours. You probably don’t understand that concept yet but you will.” Castiel said as he placed a kiss on Dean’s forehead.

“Y-You won’t?” Dean asked, the hope in his eyes reflecting off of unshed tears.

“Never,” Castiel said firmly and began rubbing Dean’s back.

“Even when I’m bad?” Dean’s voice had become quite timid with this question.

“Dean I will never leave you even when you misbehave, but I do want you to know that while you may act up and do bad things you are not bad. Infact, you are quite good. My good boy. The point of punishment isn’t to make you feel like you are bad it is to correct behavior and punish misdeeds.”

Nuzzling Castiel’s chin Dean sat in silent for a few minutes just listening to Castiels heartbeat and breathing in sync with him. It was very calm and steading, unlike anything he had ever experienced. Safe. Even though he barely knew Castiel he knew that he was safe. As he began to drift of he suddenly had the urge to make sure Castiel knew he was sorry. “I really am sorry Castiel” Dean blurted earnestly, looking up Castiel with big doe eyes that could put a puppy to shame.

“It’s alright Dean. I forgive you. You took your punishment well and now it’s over. The slate is clean. Now why don’t you rest. It’s been a busy morning for you.” Castiel said as he pulled Dean back to his chest. It was unlikely that this would be the end of the struggle, but it was definitely a good start.  

“Cas?” Dean whispered.

“Yes Dean?”

“Will you kiss me?”

Castiel blinked a few times. He hadn’t expected that so soon. Nevertheless he responded “Of course Dean,” and placed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. He reveled in the way such a small action caused Dean to melt in his arms, cuddling close.

“Thank you.” Dean said before drifting off to sleep again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please coment and kudo! :3 Thanks for being awesome and reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams, sometimes they seem more real than the reality. When our worst nightmares take hold of us there is no freedom no chance of exape until the dawn mercifully swoops in our behafe. The dawn has many shapes and forms but the function is still the same. To bring the new day and its reality. What shape will dawn take on for Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I have been away for so long college and work got rather busy but in anycase here is the update. I would like to thank QuestioningKate for being the most awesome beta ever! As always I love hearing back from everyone so please feel free to comment. :3 Thanks

Fire and brimstone. The lava now coursed through his veins, filling every crevice of his body and consuming every nerve in its relentless flame. Unexpected. A fierce passion arose in his body, demanding more and attempting to devour him in its lustful wake. Using every bit of his resolve, Castiel managed to fight it off. There had not been enough time for the physical wounds to heal, but there may never be enough time for all of the damage to fully heal. At any rate, it needed to be Dean's decision to advance. He needed to be the one to lead this. It was the only way to avoid further damage. Sighing, Castiel contented himself with simply watching Dean as he slept. Fascinating was the way he seemed to de-age in his sleep. The hunter's hard lines softened, calming as sleep captured him. Somehow he managed to look peaceful in spite of all the recent events and changes that he had undergone. Dean was quite resilient for a human; for any being for that matter.

 

He watched over Dean for a good while before the hunter began to twitch in his sleep. Stress and fear marred the formerly softened features of his face as a nightmare clenched its stranglehold. Castiel sat frozen for a few seconds as Dean began to writhe in agony attempting to escape his invisible captor. Upon further examination, Castiel realized that the pain of the nightmare was searing, deep seated, and controlling. Consuming every facet of Dean’s body, it was as if this terror was once again real. Gently shaking his beloved he tried to gently wake the poor man.

 

“Dean, wake up, it is only a dream. Nothing and no one can get you here," Castiel rumbled in his usual timbre.

 

Waking with a jolt, Dean shot up battle-ready, only to immediately panic in confusion. The new surroundings were quite jarring. Blinking a few times, his memory came back to him slowly. The result was him immediately flying onto the floor. The change of positions happened so quickly that it left Castiel frozen in shock for the slightest of moments. Reaching down, Castiel scooped Dean up into his arms as if he were a babe, cradled him to his chest, and began gently rocking him, all the while whispering sweet nothings to him. After a few minutes of this, Dean broke away from the memories that were trying to overtake him. Castiel’s Grace allowed, or rather forced, himself, to witness what exactly Dean had experienced in his initial meeting with Alistair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“Hello Dean,” Alastair crooned with a crooked grin._

_“Fuck off, asshole,” Dean spat. His defiance was immediately rewarded with a sharp slap to the face._

_“You would do well to learn some manners. Unless of course you just want to wear a gag all of the time. Now, why don’t we go over the rules, so that you can behave properly and maybe, just maybe, be the perfect bitch that I just know you were meant to be,” Alistair sung his cruel tune while petting Dean’s hair, causing the hunter to grit his teeth and just barely resist throwing another insult at the demon. The thought of a gag in addition to the metal cuffs he was sporting was highly unwanted._

_“Those cuffs look incredibly uncomfortable. I’ll tell you what, as a sign of good faith I will take those off,” Alistair said as he zapped the cuffs away, figuring it was best to get all pretenses of escape out of the way. If he allowed Dean the chance to fight, he could beat him into submission, forcing him into his new role with a greater ease. His plan was rewarded with a punch to the face. Dean’s speed still incredible for a hunter who had been beaten prior to his capture. Unfortunately, Alistair's response was quicker than Dean’s. Slamming his new pet into the ground, he knew Dean would be a pleasure to break._

_‘“Now, now. You do not hit your Master. I had hoped to avoid punishment so early but perhaps it is best for you to know what to expect if you misbehave.”_

_Hauling him up by the scruff of the neck, Alistair proceeded to drag Dean over to an old metal chair. “First thing's first, little boys who misbehave are not allowed clothing.” Alistair then began unbuttoning Dean’s shirt, making a show out of it; slowly unclasping the buttons then removing each layer of clothing. All the while with Dean squirming and struggling to get free. Once the layers of shirts were removed, he moved on to the pants. First unbuttoning the top button then reaching for the zipper._

_Dean’s struggling only seemed to intensify and he made the rash decision to try to swat Alistair's hand away only to be spun around and swatted a dozen times. Dean immediately stilled. The swats had been nothing like the kind he had received as a child. They were far worse and seemed to light his ass on fire. “Dean, little boys do not hit their Master's hands and they do not struggle against Master's will. Any further struggle will result in a session with the brush.” To his utter shame, Dean whimpered and stilled completely. While he didn’t want to give up that easily, the thought of the brush was just too much for him to bear._

_Upon seeing Dean still and hearing the satisfying whimper, Alistair continued his ministrations; slowing sliding down the zipper and inching Dean’s pants down and off. “Because this is your first spanking, I’m going to be generous and allow your underwear to remain on for the warm up.”  Bending Dean over his lap, Alistair proceeded to light Dean’s ass up at a punishing pace, delivering swat after swat to his upturned behind. Vowing not to make a sound, Dean clenched his jaw and his fists in hopes of fighting off the pain. After what seemed like an eternity of swats ending with Dean writhing across his lap in pain and humiliation, Alistair decided it was time to step it up a notch and pulled Dean's underwear down. Panic sat in his stomach as he felt the rush of cool air hit his backside and he immediately tried to escape, fighting for purchase by pushing on the ground, but the demon wouldn't budge._

_Alistair quickly grabbed Dean's free arm and pinned it to the small of his back so that there would be no more struggling. “That’s quite enough struggling Dean. Unless you want to have a discussion with the brush, I suggest you remain still and take your punishment like a good little boy.” Immediately resuming the punishing pace, Alistair began to pepper Deans ass with hits, relishing in the way that it reddened with every slap. After a while, Dean was no longer able to hold back his tears and they began to flow freely down his cheeks. “At any point, you can end this, Dean. All you have to say is, ‘I’m sorry, Master. I won't disrespect you again,’ and this punishment will be all over.”_

_“Go to hell,” Dean spat resolving not to give even an inch to the demon._

_“Very well, Dean. You’ve made your choice.”_

_Alistair tipped Dean forward, exposing the sensitive underside of Dean's ass, and began to land a volley of punishing swats to it, quickly turning it dark red. The pain was soon unbearable for Dean as the punishment seemed to never end. As he began to bruise, he realized that he had no chance of outlasting the demon._

_“Please stop,” he managed to croak out._

_“What was that, pet? I didn’t hear you,” Alistair said as he intensified the swats landing multiple in the same spot directly over Dean’s sensitive hole._

  
_“Please, stop! I’ll do whatever you want!” Dean screamed in agony as his hole was slapped._

_“Then say what I told you to say and prove that you will obey,” Alistair said punctuating each word with a slap._

  
_“I…I’m sorry, M...M...Master. I won't disrespect you again. Please stop,” Dean brokenly sobbed. Alistair finished a final round of swats then admired the range of bruising on Dean’s backside. Patting his pet's backside as he spoke, “Much better, Dean. Now the real fun can begin. Once we get you home and house trained, we shouldn’t have too many more experiences like this. Perhaps you’ll even come to enjoy our time together.” Shuddering at the thought of more to come, Dean silently vowed not to anger his captor again. If a spanking was that unbearable, he didn’t want to see Alistair be any more creative than that._

_Dean’s eyes fluttered open to a haze of darkness that formed a heavy blanket around him. The floor was frigid, made of hard iron and permeated by the smell of blood. The walls were covered in the rusted liquid; even the bars at the front seemed to be drenched in it. So this was a torture chamber. It almost seemed like a improvement to the previous punishment. Dean shuddered at the thought. Punishment. As though he really was just an errant pet that needed to be put in its place. Deciding to sit and formulate an escape plan, Dean was met with the sharp pain in his ass._

_“Damn you Alistair! What the hell did I ever do to you?” Dean shouted to the empty prison._

_“My, my, aren't we feisty this the morning?” Alistair crooned._

_“Go to hell you sick bastard!"_   
  


_“Tsk. That’s no way to talk to your new Master. I guess we will just have to wait until tomorrow to begin your training. Maybe some time in this cell will give you the proper perspective.”_

  
_“You’d better get used to waiting, dickhead. Nothing you do will break me!”_

  
_“That’s not what you said yesterday when you begged like a bitch for me to stop spanking you. Anyways, be a good little puppy and stay in your cage. Not that you have a choice. Maybe tomorrow you can move into Master’s house, but that’s only if you are a very good puppy tonight.” Alistair cooed. Then, turning to leave, Alistair summoned a chain and collar around Dean’s neck to limit his mobility even further in the cage-like cell._

  
_With Alastair out of sight, Dean immediately tried to struggle free but found the chain unbreakable. Curling up and sighing, Dean thought, **"this is going to be a long night."** The fight was quickly draining from Dean—there seemed to be no hope. Alistair had already proven that he could defeat the strongest guy he knew: John. The demon had defeated his father, the man he put all of his faith into. **"No, I can't think like that John is going to find a way he has to. He won't give up. I just have to hold out for him and everything will be fine. In the meantime I’ll try and figure out a way out of this hellhole."** With a renewed sense of vigor, Dean began to pace the short length of his leash in an attempt to work out a plan._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next Morning_

_Pacing. That was how Alistair found Dean the next morning._

_“Did you sleep well my little bitch?” Alistair cooed._

_“You know damn well I didn’t,” Dean gritted out at the smug bastard, silently vowing to punch his face in the first chance he got._

_“Now, now, Dean, there is no reason to be rude. I know you had a tough night last night but you will show me some respect unless you want to have a discussion with my belt.” Dean paled at the mention of the belt and looked down trying to convey submission in order to avoid it. He didn’t think his poor ass could handle anymore today. The bruising was still heavy from the last spanking and that had been only with Alistair’s hand. “Now for lesson number one. I bet you're hungry, aren’t you boy?” Before Dean had a chance to tell Alistair to shove his food up his ass Dean’s stomach let out a loud growl, forcing him to nod begrudgingly in agreement. “Good boy, but first we have to bathe you. I can’t have a dirty puppy in my house, now can I?” Alistair said as he walked over to Dean, unchaining him and placing him on a black leash to match his collar._

_The collar that Alistair had created was thick black leather with large silver studs on it. It was much gaudier than anything Dean would have picked out even for his early experimentation with a certain Rhonda. God, Rhonda had taken him to places he never thought he could go. But that was then and this was now. The now terrified him to his core, but he was determined not to let it to show. This demon wouldn’t beat him. No, he wouldn’t give that to Alistair no matter what horrors he was subjected to._

_By the time Dean finished his inner monologue, Alistair had him securely on the leash and proceeded to drag him down the dungeon’s long hallway. It wasn’t until Dean heard the other screams that he began to struggle quickly realizing that: A— he was naked, and B—he was being dragged on a leash. At first Alistair found the struggle entertaining but it quickly grew tiresome. Quickly removing his belt and propping up his knee Alistair placed Dean over his lap and landed a dozen swats with his belt to settle Dean down. Howling and writhing in pain Dean quickly promised to behave. “Alright, Alright, I wont fight anymore. Please just stop.” Alistair rained another round down on Dean's ass before stopping._

_“Any more outbursts will make this seem like a massage. Do you understand that little bitch?”_

_"Y...Yes," Dean croaked out._

_"Yes, what?” Alistair said placing the belt on Dean’s bruised skin in a silent warning._

_"Y...Yes M… Master," whispered the defeated man._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Castiel shook with anger. How could anyone put a creature so beautiful through such hell? How could he himself have done that to his precious Dean? Had he not just done that to his beloved? Had he not forced his hand and brought Dean pain? Was he any better than Alistair? At the same time, this was the life Dean currently needed. He had been accustomed to the lack of freedom and simply could not cope with it anymore. He needed Castiel to create boundaries and limits. He also needed things Alistair never gave him. He needed compassion and love, he needed someone that truly cared about him and his well being. That was who Castiel would be; that is what he had to be. If he had any hope of pulling Dean out of the dark place he was in, then he had to be everything Alistair was not.

 

Arms wrapping around his neck shook Castiel out of his stupor. Shocking Cas more than he thought possible, Dean was hugging him. In spite of all the pain and damage that this man had suffered, he continued to be capable of trust. Castiel was astonished. He had not expected affection from Dean for a long, long time. This was truly amazing progress. Placing a gentle kiss on his beloved's forehead, he pulled Dean even closer.

 

“Good boy,” he murmured. “Good boy. You are so amazing and good. I promise you no one will ever hurt you again. You are safe and you are loved.”

 

They stayed together like that for a long time. Just being together and comforting each other. The progress that this showed was far greater than expected. Castiel could only hope that he could meet the standards he had set for himself. The bar and the stakes were high. He simply could not fail at this point. To fail was to lose Dean. To lose Dean would be to lose his heart.

 

 


End file.
